Love at a distance
by Moonlight howling
Summary: Addition to chapter 24 of Clouded Sunshine. Lyrics and (rough) translation of the song 'Toen ik je zag' (Dutch). The feel and part of the words fits Collin admiring Leah. In my opinion.


**LOVE AT A DISTANCE**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Addition to Clouded Sunshine, chapter 24.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Lyrics and translation to the song 'Toen ik je zag' by Antonie Kamerling (or Hero).**_

The feel of the song and part of the lyrics fitted well with this chapter and Collin.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

TOEN IK JE ZAG

_**WHEN I SAW YOU**_

.

Ik dacht nooit aan morgen

_**I never thought of tomorrow**_

Vandaag was lang genoeg

_**Today was long enough**_

Todat ik jouw zag, en ik dacht ineens aan morgenvroeg

_**Until I saw you, and suddenly I thought of tomorrow morning**_

Ik hield niet van de liefde, voor mij was er geen vrouw

_**I didn't care for love, there was no woman for me**_

Totdat ik jou zag, en ik hield zomaar ineens van jou

_**Until I saw you, and suddenly I was in love with you**_

_**.**_

…..-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

**Chorus:**

Je hebt niet in de gaten, wat je allemaal met me doet

_**You don't realise, the things you do to me**_

Dat kun je ook niet weten, ik heb je pas een keer ontmoet

_**And how could you know, I've only met you once**_

En toen heb je mij misschien niet eens gezien

_**And then perhaps, you might not have even seen me**_

….-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

.

Ik ging nooit naar buiten

_**I never went outside**_

Echt vrolijk was ik niet

_**I wasn't really happy**_

Nu loop ik zelfs te fluiten

_**Now I walk and whistle**_

En ik kijk of ik jou ergens zie

_**And I look if I see you anywhere**_

_**.**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Ik kon om niemand lachen

_**Nobody could make me laugh**_

Ik was tot niets in staat

_**I was capable of nothing**_

Nu ben ik dag en nacht een zon, omdat ik weet dat jij bestaat

_**Now I am a sun day and night, because I know you exist**_

_**.**_

….-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

**Chorus:**

Je hebt niet in de gaten, wat je allemaal met me doet

_**You don't realise, the things you do to me**_

Dat kun je ook niet weten, ik heb je pas een keer ontmoet

_**And how could you know, I've only met you once**_

En toen heb je mij misschien niet eens gezien

_**And then perhaps, you might not have even seen me**_

_**.**_

…..-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

.

Als ik jouw zou vragen, 'drink jij wat van mij?'

_**If I should ask you "have a drink with me?"**_

Zou je dan lachen en blijft het daarbij?

_**Would you laugh and leave it at that?**_

Ik moet het toch proberen

_**I still have to try**_

Ik weet alleen niet hoe

_**Only I don't know how**_

Niet langer verlegen, ik wil, ik zal, ik ga naar je toe

_**No longer shy, I want, I will, I'm coming to you**_

_**.**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Er was een donder, een bliksem, een slag toen ik je zag

_**There was thunder, lightning, a strike when I saw you**_

Ik ben veranderd, een ander, sinds die ene lach

_**I have changed, I'm somebody else, since that one laugh**_

Ik geef me over, je hebt me, verzetten heft geen zin

_**I'm surrendering, you've got me, resisting is useless**_

Ik ben veranderd, een ander en dit is pas het begin

_**I have changed, I'm somebody else, and this is just the start**_

_**.**_

…..-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

.

**Chorus:**

Je hebt niet in de gaten, wat je allemaal met me doet

_**You don't realise, the things you do to me**_

Dat kun je ook niet weten, ik heb je pas een keer ontmoet

_**And how could you know, I've only met you once**_

En toen heb je mij misschien niet eens gezien

_**And then perhaps, you might not have even seen me**_

_**.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

You want to listen to the music? Check Youtube, as always.

THANKS, JK


End file.
